Sny
by Miodzik
Summary: "-Kogoś pominąłem, prawda? Ach tak, Nico. Zabijają go jego własne trupy. A ja wciąż stoję gdzieś w oddali i się temu przypatruję. Przy każdym z moich przyjaciół to wygląda tak samo: stoję i się przypatruję."


Reyna miała złe przeczucia. Była druga w nocy, a cały Obóz Herosów spał. Tylko nie ona, bo obudziło ją jakieś cholerne przeczucie. Jakieś zwykłe, durne domysły, które mogły nie być nawet prawdziwe. Była jednak świadoma tego, że jej przeczucia niemal zawsze były trafne i dlatego zwlokła się z łóżka. Założyła białą koszulkę oraz długie, czarne dresy. Wystarczył jej jeszcze tylko fioletowy sweter, latarka i była gotowa do wyjścia. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, stąpając jak najciszej. Jakby miała zamiar nikogo nie budzić, chociaż i tak była sama.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nogi automatycznie poniosły ją w stronę plaży. Chwilę próbowała iść po piasku w kapciach, ale szybko ją to zirytowało i zostawiła buty za sobą, krocząc na bosaka po piasku. Uspokajało ją to. To śmieszne uczucie piasku przesypującego jej się pomiędzy palcami oraz piękne niebo, udekorowane świecącymi gwiazdami. Od długiego czasu nie zaznała spokoju, a teraz, gdy wojna z Gają zakończyła się, mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Chociaż na chwilę, ale dobre i to. Było to bardzo miłe uczucie, którego nie czuła od wielu lat. Była pełnia i dziewczyna doskonale widziała księżyc. Tak łagodnie świecił, minimalnie oświetlając jej drogę. Wciąż obawiała się włączyć latarkę, ponieważ nie chciała natknąć się na kogoś. W końcu jak miałaby wytłumaczyć nocną wycieczkę? „Miałam złe przeczucie, a moje przeczucia zawsze się sprawdzają!" Niestety, to była marna wymówka. Wprawdzie była pretorką i do tego gościem w Obozie Herosów, ale nie chciałaby komukolwiek podpaść. Zwłaszcza temu greckiej wersji Bachusa. Jednak mimo lekkiej obawy i tak dalej zmierzała powoli w stronę brzegu jeziorka.

Po pięciu minutach powolnego spacerku zauważyła, że w oddali ktoś leży na piasku. Przy tym oświetleniu, a raczej jego braku nie umiała rozpoznać konkretnie, kto to jest. Upuściła latarkę i najszybciej jak potrafiła pobiegła w stronę leżącej postaci. Może temu komuś coś się stało? Musiała się przekonać, czy wszystko w porządku. Nawet jeśli nie znała tego kogoś, musiała po prostu się o tym przekonać. Kamyczki nieprzyjemnie raniły ją w stopy, lecz wciąż biegła w stronę tego kogoś.

-Leo!-krzyknęła, klękając przy leżącym na plecach chłopaku. Na początku nie była pewna, czy to rzeczywiście on. Ale tak, jak się bliżej i skrupulatniej przyglądała to rozpoznawała go. Schudł od ich ostatniego spotkania. Był blady, taki kruchy. A na dodatek pod jego oczyma widniały ciemne wory. Miał przymknięte oczy, jakby spał. Takie wrażenie odniosła Reyna.\\. Ale przecież kto normalny śpi na plaży, na piasku, w jedną z zimniejszych nocy i to jeszcze boso. Chłopak był w strasznym stanie, rzymianka była tego świadoma. A to, co się stało z jego ręką, było przerażające. To wyglądało tak, jakby się mocno poparzył, a przecież nie mógł się sparzyć! Ogień go nie ranił, ba, on był ogniem! Mógł wejść do ogniska i wyjść z niego całkowicie żywy. A teraz…teraz…

-Piper, zostaw mnie w spokoju. Mówiłem ci, że nic mi nie jest…to tylko kaszel, serio…-mruknął słabo, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Miał zachrypnięty głos, szeptał i Reyna musiała się nad nim pochylić aby cokolwiek usłyszeć. Dziewczyna była w obozie od trzech dni i do tej pory nie widziała syna Hefajstosa. A teraz znalazła go na plaży. Cały czas sądziła, że ciągle przebywa w Bunkrze 9, albo po prostu mijają się. Nie miała szansy z nim porozmawiać i teraz również nie zapowiadało się na to, że będą mogli w spokoju odbyć konwersację. Musiała mu pomóc. A może powinna kogoś zawołać? Pierwszy raz czuła się tak bezsilna.

Słyszała w oddali huczącą sowę, a także kojący szum wody. Czuła zapach niosący się z pola truskawek. To wszystko tu było, to, co dla każdego innego herosa byłoby kojące. Ale nie dla niej.

-To ja, Reyna-odrzekła bez krzty uczucia. Cholera! Nie chciała, aby jej słowa zabrzmiały tak szorstko, powinna wykazać choć trochę troski. Ale najwyraźniej nie potrafiła-Wszystko dobrze? Posłuchaj, musisz ze mną współpracować.

-Nie, nie, błagam, zostaw mnie…-odrzekł nieco głośniej niż poprzednio-Reyno, przecież ty nie żyjesz...

Dziewczynę zamurowało. Ponownie pochyliła się nad przyjacielem i złapała obiema dłońmi jego twarz. Twarz, na której zawsze był uśmiech szaleńca. Gdzie on był, gdzie ten piękny uśmiech? A gdzie się podziały te brązowe oczy, które były odznaką życia, które iskrzyły się wesoło za każdym razem, gdy do głowy przychodził mu jakiś szalenie doskonały plan? Czyżby to wszystko uciekło razem z Calypso, która zostawiła go samego w Budapeszcie?

-Czy te ręce, które teraz trzymają twoją twarz, są rękoma osoby martwej?-szepnęła cichutko, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Była profesjonalistką w kwestii ukrywania uczuć i tym razem również jej to szło-Błagam. Nie bądź większym szaleńcem niż dotychczas. Powiedz coś normalnego, chociażby nienormalnego! Opowiedz coś o Festusie, o Argo II, albo o Calypso…

Uderzyła w jego słaby punkt, chociaż nie powinna była. To musiało być dla niego jak potężny cios prosto w brzuch. I chociaż nie zareagował na jej słowa, to była pewna, że to go zabolało. Na gacie Posejdona, nie powinna była tego mówić! W głowie Reyny te słowa brzmiały o wiele lepiej, w jej umyśle to wszystko wydawało się bardziej uporządkowane. Wychodziło na to, że tylko i wyłącznie w głowie. Nigdzie więcej nie było tego ładu.

Niespodziewanie otworzył oczy. Nie było w nich tego blasku co kiedyś, chociaż gdy Reyna wpatrywała się w nie wystarczająco długo, dostrzegła parę iskier. Mrugnął i ona również. Po chwili złapała go za lewą dłoń i ścisnęła mocno.

Spojrzała w gwiazdy. Tak mocno świeciły, jakby mówiły: „Hej, jesteśmy tu. Będzie ok." Niektóre z nich jakby do niej mrugały. A może do Leona tak ochoczo świeciły? Może chciały mu dać jakiś znak? A może próbowały coś przekazać im obu?

-Nie śpię po nocach-potarł twarz dłońmi.-Spojrzał na nią i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, oczywiście z pomocą Ryny. Próbował ją odepchnąć, ale dziewczyna była zbyt uparta. Skinął głową i spojrzał gdzieś w dal, poza horyzont. Wpatrywał się w jakiś nieistniejący obiekt na niebie, a jego towarzyszka ze spokojem próbowała odnaleźć ten punkt, który tak bardzo intryguje Leona-Widzę, jak moi przyjaciele umierają. Na początku…na początku rozlega się ten straszny głos…głos Gai…-zaczerpnął nerwowo powietrza. Głos mu drżał-Mówi zawsze to samo. „Świat stanie w płomieniach wywołanych przez Ciebie" Zawsze to samo. A potem widzę…widzę mamę, płonącą w warsztacie, stoję tam i patrzę, jak ona umiera. Następnie Percy i Annabeth. Oboje leżą w Tartarze, a przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że to Tartar. Umierają szybko, trzymają się za ręce. Po nich przychodzi pora na Hazel. Zostaje żywcem zasypana w jakieś grocie. A może to jaskinia? Nie wiem…nic nie wiem…

Na chwilę przerwał, ale Reyna nie chciała, aby musiał to przeżywać ponownie. Podczas każdej nocy to wystarczająco wiele razy i już chciała mu to powiedzieć, ale nie miała szansy. Chłopak znowu nabrał głęboko powietrza. Wciąż wpatrywał się w horyzont, tym razem jakby na coś czekając. W jego oczach dostrzegała mieszaninę strachu. I tęsknoty a także niewyobrażalnie wielkiego zmęczenia.

-Frank. To jest jedna z najgorszych wizji. Klęczy na środku jakiejś polany i wpatruje się we mnie. We mnie, stojącego przed nim. W wyciągniętej dłoni trzymam jego drewienko a po chwili zapalam je. I patrzę jak mój przyjaciel umiera. Rozumiesz to, Reyno? Nie mogę się ruszyć, nic a nic. A Piper i Jason? Spadają. Tulą się do siebie i spadają-niespodziewanie zaczął trząść się z rozpaczą i szlochać, aż w końcu popatrzył wprost na nią. Łzy płynęły ciurkiem po jego bladych, zapadniętych policzkach-Kogoś pominąłem, prawda? Ach tak, Nico. Zabijają go jego własne trupy. A ja wciąż stoję gdzieś w oddali i się temu przypatruję. Przy każdym z moich przyjaciół to wygląda tak samo: stoję i się przypatruję.

Nie mogła wytrzymać. Chciała go zatrzymać, nie miała zamiaru patrzeć na jego rozpacz. Zawiał chłodny wiatr i do ich uszu doszedł łagodny szum liści drzew. Piasek szczypał dziewczynę w oczy, ale nie przejmowała się. Chciała móc objąć Leona, pokazać mu, że też jest jej ciężko. Chciała przejąć nieco jego bólu, byłaby gotowa przejąć nawet cały. Chciałaby móc objąć cały jego świat swoimi rękoma i nie puszczać. Pozwolić, aby jej dusza wchłonęły wszystko, co okrutne i oddać mu świat taki, jaki powinien być od początku. Czysty, bez niepotrzebnych zmartwień. Ale nie potrafiła się przełamać. Zbyt długo skrywała się za maską potężnej, bezwzględnej pretorki. I obwiniała się teraz o to.

-Ale wiesz, co mnie boli najbardziej? Patrzenie na śmierć jednej, szczególnej osoby. Wyjątkowej, tak wspaniałej, że oddałbym jej swoje życie…

-Calypso…-wyszeptała, powstrzymując wrzask rozpaczy.

-Nie. Reyno, nie-roześmiał się przez łzy, wiercąc swym wzrokiem dziury w jej oczach-Nie, Reyno, nie. Calypso…Nie. Tym kimś jesteś ty. Patrzę, co noc patrzę na to, jak umierasz przez Gaję. Przeze mnie. Ani razu nie zdołałem cię ocalić, wiesz? Ani razu, nigdy, nie! Ani razu…Nie zasłużyłem sobie na twoją sympatię. Na niczyją.

Te słowa przelały czarę. Mocno go objęła i przytuliła. Pozwoliła, aby wszczepił się w jej koszulkę niczym mały kociak, pozwoliła, aby wypłakał się w jej sweter. Jednak nie pozwoliła mu zostać z tym w samotności. Nie zgadzała się na to, aby komuś tak wspaniałemu jak on przytrafiało się coś takiego. To przecież on był tym wspaniałym Leonem Valdezem, który uratował świat. To on skonstruował fantastyczny statek Argo II oraz spiżowego smoka, który na dodatek latał. Odnalazł niemożliwą do odnalezienia wyspę, na której tkwiła Calypso. Poświęcał się zbyt wiele razy. Teraz to ktoś powinien się poświęcić dla niego. Ta myśl dodała jej nowych sił i jeszcze mocniej objęła syna Hefajstosa, jednocześnie uważając na to, aby go przypadkiem nie udusić.

I siedzieli tak oboje, przytuleni do siebie. Nad nimi mrugały gwiazdy, dając znak, że będzie dobrze. A może to byli jednak Bogowie? To była zbyt szalona myśl i zbyt nierealna, ale mimowolnie Reyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, połykając własne łzy. Jej bluzka była mokra od łez jej przyjaciela, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Czuła, jak on-a może to ona?-trzęsie się i nie była pewna, czy to z zimna, przerażenia czy może z bólu. Ah, no tak, jego ręka.

Odsunął się od niej, wpatrując się w piasek, w który wkładał zdrową rękę i pozwalał na to, aby piaseczek przelatywał mu pomiędzy palcami. Rzymianka ściągnęła swój fioletowy sweter i zarzuciła mu na ramiona, patrząc na jego dłonie. Po chwili złapała najdelikatniej jak potrafiła oparzoną rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy, krzywiąc się.

-Musimy to opatrzyć. Jak ty, syn Hefajstosa z mocą władania ogniem, do tego doprowadziłeś? Musisz być geniuszem.

-Od czasu pozbycia się Gai nie panuję nad tym. Gdy próbowałem wrócić do Obozu, tuż po tym, jak Calypso odeszła ode mnie w tych przeklętym Budapeszcie, rozpaliłem jakieś drzewo. Nie panuję nad tym, a zasada „hej, jestem człowiek-ogień, nic mi jakiś płomyczkiem nie zrobisz!" się mnie nie ima-jego słowa były pełne smutku i zdziwiła się, że jeszcze nikt nie próbował mu pomóc. No co jak co, ale była pewna, że Grecy byli życzliwi i pomocni. Nie spodziewała się takiego rozczarowania pod tym względem-Nie, nie martw się. Ja…ukrywam to przed nimi. Nic nikomu nie mów, dobrze? Nie chcę żeby się martwili.

-Dobrze, ale pozwól chociaż mi sobie pomóc-już wstała, aby ruszyć w stronę ich szpitala, ale chłopak ją zatrzymał. Złapał za nadgarstek. I chociaż uścisk był bardzo słaby, to jego oczy trzymały ją w miejscu. Były takie duże, brązowe i pełne skrywanej rozpaczy. Och, jak to jest, że nikomu nie udało się mu pomóc? Temu głupiemu, nadpobudliwemu dzieciakowi.

Wygląda na to, że tylko ona może to zmienić. Wyswobodziła się z uścisku i złapała za jego nadgarstek, po czym mocno pociągnęła. Okazało się jednak, że Leo ma w sobie jakąś siłę i zmusił ją do ponownego opadnięcia na piasek.

-Zostań, proszę-wyszeptał tak, jakby chciał, aby tylko ona go usłyszała. Ale nikogo więcej tutaj nie było. Może po prostu dał jej do zrozumienia, że ta noc powinna zostać między nimi. Nie wiedziała, jak postąpić. Wcześniej miała zamiar powiadomić o wszystkim Chejrona, ale już sama nie była pewna. Spojrzała w niebo i dostrzegła, że gwiazdy do niej mrugają. Znowu.

-Mam do ciebie prośbę.

-Czyje i gdzie mam zakopać ciało?-zażartował, śmiejąc się słabo. Spojrzała na niego z lekko uniesionymi brwiami i szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

-Och, nie. Od zakopywania ciał mam innych ludzi. Ty narobiłbyś zbyt wielkiego hałasu. Proszę, zadbaj o siebie-odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w niebo. Gwiazdki dawały jej znak. Mówiły coś w stylu: „Dobrze ci idzie!" Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i złapał za dłoń. Przez chwilę Reyna była speszona, ale również złapała jego dłoń-Odnajdź kogoś, na kim ci zależy.

Leo wstał i już miał zamiar wrócić do swojego domku, ale przystanął i wpatrywał się w swoją przyjaciółkę. Zdziwiło ją to nieco, ale również wstała i poczuła jak chłopak szybko więzi ją w mocnym uścisku. To, co potem usłyszała wywołało u niej wielki rumieniec oraz jeszcze większą ulgę i szczęście.

-Ale ja już mam kogoś ważnego. Tym kimś jesteś ty.-To również wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha i chciał, aby to zostało między nimi. I tak się stało. Wszystkie wypowiedziane słowa pozostały między ich trójką: Reyną, Leonem oraz gwiazdami.

* * *

 **Dzień dobry, ludziki! Jest to mój pierwszy fanfick wystawiony na pastwę internetu. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się to znośnie czyta. Mam nadzieję, że w razie czego ktoś chętnie wytknie mi ewentualne błędy, które zrobiłam.**

 **Pozdrawiam!**


End file.
